


Summer Haze

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: My So-Called Life
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: For the prompt "Saffron"





	Summer Haze

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Saffron"

It´s the middle of summer, all lies asleep in a saffron haze, and Rickie is glad he can be outside for days, carefree, relatively, spending nights at Rayanne´s or Angela´s, anywhere but home. 

Whatever home means anyway.

But today he met Brian at the video store, and after an awkward start they agreed the new school year would probably bring new relationship constellations that won´t include them, and they might as well do pizza and movies while Brian´s parents were still on their cruise and he could eat what he wanted.

Summers are Rickie´s favorite time of year.


End file.
